


Unwilling Horror story

by Hannahfltx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college student on the way home enters, unwillingly, into a horror story. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling Horror story

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thought that I needed to write out.

She was driving home from college after finals, so her mind was elsewhere and it was not entirely her fault that she hadn't realized that she had ran out of gas. In a dark forest. At night. She let out a huge sigh and thought this is it, this is when the killer comes out to stab her. Oh and look, her phone is dead. Great. And she had packed the charging cable in the trunk. Her head hit the wheel with a solid thunk. Another car could be seen in her rear-view mirror, and she just knew as it slowed down that it would be a killer. She had seen enough horror stories. As a man stepped out from the car and walked over to her window she hunched down and rolled down the window a crack. He asked If she was okay, she said yes but her car is out of gas he offered to give her some of his fuel, pulling his car up beside hers and pulled a long plastic tube from his car, where did he get it, why? He kindly gave her gas and left her to drive on. Alive. Unknown to her, eyes watched the entire scene and then vanished. 

When she got home she greeted and calmed her mother, no she’s not dead, yes she’ll charge her phone. She went to her room and slept. When she woke she faced one of the worst challenges any college student could face at home, boredom. She went to the used book store in the city. It was old and hidden, but there was love in the shop. As she browsed the books that caught her interest a man in a suit stood casting a shadow, having the same eye’s as the unseen in the forest. More than a little disturbed by the man she left the shop. She went home.

Once at home she watched TV, read a few books, none of which she bought today, she had way too many books, and then the sun set so she went to bed. She awoke too screeching outside her window, a blood curdling howl. She knew better too go outside and so she went to her bathroom and took a sleeping pill, she slept fine that night.

A week later she once more prepared to leave the house she thought of the nights the past week, all filled with cries of pain, it was causing her to take more sleeping pills than she would like. Not only that but she didn't want to leave the house, she still felt watched, but her comic series had released a new issue so she must. As she browsed the aisles of the comic shop, clean, bright, and friendly the dark, dead eyed man stood in front of her once again. So she leaned down grabbed her comic, paid, and left. She went home.

The night was like the past weeks, howling and screaming, but she was tired of and walked towards the window, opened it, and looked out. She said “A windigo? Seriously? I thought the werewolf last month was bad.” She paused and then shouted “Go away!” and she grabbed the nearest thing she could throw, an old orange she had brought up too eat quite some time ago, and threw it towards the dark figure. She hoped that this was the end, but knew better. And she was right next month the dorms gained a poltergeist.


End file.
